


Tredici anni schiavo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slavery, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry è l'ultimo Hocrux ed è Lucius Malfoy che si deve occupare di lui.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: Ghost - Matt Smith





	Tredici anni schiavo

Tredici anni schiavo

 

Lucius baciò il collo nudo di Harry, gli passò la mano sul basso ventre sentendo la pelle gelida del giovane e sorrise. Harry tirò su il mantello nero che gli aveva dato il mangiamorte e deglutì. Le iridi color smeraldo erano liquide. Lucius si staccò da lui, si leccò le labbra e si girò. Prese dalla poltrona su cui era seduto Potter un bastone e gli appoggiò il manico d’argento a forma di testa di serpente sulla guancia.

“Con oggi sono tredici anni che tu sei mio” sussurrò. Harry abbassò il capo, le ciocche nere gli finirono davanti al viso pallido.

“Non dimenticate che sono qui perché sono l’unico Horcrux intero del vostro signore scampato a Silente” mormorò con voce rauca. Lucius si girò, la luce delle candele sul candelabro d’argento sul tavolo proiettava delle ombre sulla superfice di ebano.

“Ricordati che per il mondo non esisti più mio piccolo fantasma. E il mio signore non tornerà a vedere il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto” rispose Malfoy. Si avvicinò al giovane e lo baciò sulla cicatrice a forma di saetta.

“Il peso della vostra ossessione vi schiaccerà” sussurrò.

 


End file.
